Fruits basket wwyff ep 1
by kyra1234
Summary: Heyy, so I decided that I was gonna make a... wait for it... FRUITS BASKET WWYFF! :  All the adult guys  Ayame, Akito, Shigure, Hatori and Ritsu  are all 18. sorry i havent posted much but quizilla wouldn't let me :   anyways lets get started then!
1. fruits basket wwyff ep 1

Yuki- result I love him, hes so sweet and nice. He is very curious about you and hopes that you will give him the opportunity to get to know you better.

"you never think of enyone else's feelings Akito!" you screamed at him.

(Me: soo hear i am again. Oh come on know you missed me, anyways you and Akito are fighting cuz he wants to earse Toruh Honda's memory's of all the zodiac animal and you think that she should be able to keep her memories) "no im just being logical, she is interfearing with the family and our secret" Akito said calmly looking at you angerly "she is weakening yuki and Kyo loyalty to me. And i cant have that now can I?" " Akito! Shes not weakening they're loyalty! Baka! Shes helping them get along better with each oth- !" you yelled only to be inturupted by Akito "No you wrong, and your blind, she is only-" "No, your the one whose bli- "Hanako, you-" "Akito! Not everyone needs to-" Slap! Akito slaped you hard on the cheek, puuuffff! (Me: hi again guys ^^, so this 'puff' sound will represent when someone turns in to or transforms into an animal. Whitch they do if they are hugged by the opposite sex or if there body/mind go under to much stress. Just incase you didnt know :S) you puffed into your zodiac (bird form) you angerly flapped you beautiful white whings and flew out the window soaring away from the Sohma house. ' That heartless bastard, Akito' you thought furiously. You continued flying for a while befor it started to rain to hard to fly, you swooped down then... (Me: guess what! Clifhanger! Well kinda :S any ways bye byee till next time, witch will be soon, pinky promise ^^ )


	2. Fruits basket wwyff ep 2

Yuki- result I love him, hes so sweet and nice. He is very curious about you and hopes that you will give him the opportunity to get to know you better.

"you never think of enyone else's feelings Akito!" you screamed at him.

(Me: soo hear i am again. Oh come on know you missed me, anyways you and Akito are fighting cuz he wants to earse Toruh Honda's memory's of all the zodiac animal and you think that she should be able to keep her memories) "no im just being logical, she is interfearing with the family and our secret" Akito said calmly looking at you angerly "she is weakening yuki and Kyo loyalty to me. And i cant have that now can I?" " Akito! Shes not weakening they're loyalty! Baka! Shes helping them get along better with each oth- !" you yelled only to be inturupted by Akito "No you wrong, and your blind, she is only-" "No, your the one whose bli- "Hanako, you-" "Akito! Not everyone needs to-" Slap! Akito slaped you hard on the cheek, puuuffff! (Me: hi again guys ^^, so this 'puff' sound will represent when someone turns in to or transforms into an animal. Whitch they do if they are hugged by the opposite sex or if there body/mind go under to much stress. Just incase you didnt know :S) you puffed into your zodiac (bird form) you angerly flapped you beautiful white whings and flew out the window soaring away from the Sohma house. ' That heartless bastard, Akito' you thought furiously. You continued flying for a while befor it started to rain to hard to fly, you swooped down then... (Me: guess what! Clifhanger! Well kinda :S any ways bye byee till next time, witch will be soon, pinky promise ^^ )


	3. Chapter 3

Fruits basket wwyff ep. 3

You landed in a wet dark alleyway, puff! You transformed back into your naked human form. Tears were pouring from your eyes and your body was cold and wet. 'd*mn, I need some clothes' you thought frantically I can't go around like this you thought. You scan the dim Alley for any type of cloth or clothing to cover yourself. aha there' you thought spotting an old sweater laying on a nearby dumpster. 'It's a little big' you think slipping on the damp clothing. 'It's cold and wet, but it work I guess it'll work' you started walking to your old friend Shigure's house. You were walking down the street the only sound was that of the rain softly hitting the ground, but as you listened closer you could hear the sound of wet shoes stepping on the side walk behind you. 'I wonder who that could be. Maybe they know the sohmas' you thought hopefully, because you didn't exactly know where Shigure lived. Before you could sneak a peek at the stranger, you heard a soft voice ask you "Do you need an umbrella? Your soaked!" you turned surprised to see a girl beside you smiling, she looked about your age. She had long brown hair and big blue eyes. "You can share mine if you'd like" she smiled sweetly. "ok thanks" you said surprised by her sudden kindness to a complete stranger. Her smile grew wider as she moved the umbrella slightly so that it protected both of you from the heavy rain. It was silent for a couple minutes before the girl spoke "so why are you out alone in the rain like this?" "I ran away" you said looking down at the side walk beneath you. "eh? You did how come?" "I just got into to a big argument that's all." you said looking up at her. She looked concerned for you, even though she had just met you she was being to kind, you couldn't believe it. If you had found a complete stranger on the street you would have continued walking as if they weren't there. "DO you have some place you can stay?" "No" you mumbled "eh! Well you can't just stay out in the rain! Oh no you'll catch cold! Oh I know you can stay at my house!" she said grinning widely. 'Huh! Did she just ask me to stay with her! I just met her! Well I have nowhere else to stay so I guess... you thought still surprised. "So what do ya say" she asked cheerfully. "uhm sure, are you sure its ok though?" "eh? oh no no no its fine" she happily answered. "Oh here we are!" she said walking towards a medium sized house. "It's not really mine, it's my friend's house, but I don't think he'll mind you staying here for the night" she said leading you to the front door. She opened her damp bag and pulled out a pair of keys. She fumbled with the lock for a second before opening the door and leading you inside the warm house. Inside the house was normal looking, but it was warm and dry. "Hanako!" a surprised voice asked. You looked towards the voice and it was... (Me: Mwahahah, cliffhanger anyways Please rate and message me ideas and such! Thanks for reading ^^ well bye byee, I'll write as soon as I can :)


	4. Chapter 4

Fruits basket wwyff ep. 4

You looked towards the source of the voice to see your old friend Shigure Sohma who you haven't seen in a year. He was a handsome man with black hair that was cut just above his shoulders. You remember him being only 2 years older than you. You did a double take 'he's here? So this must be his house then!' "Shigure?" you asked. You couldn't believe your luck, meeting this girl who first was kind enough to share her umbrella, then offer to give you a place to stay for the night, as well as lead you to Shigure "eh? You know her?" the girl asked him."Yepp ^^" he replied cheerfully "ooh, is she from the Sohma family?" she asked curiously "Yes I am" you replied slightly annoyed that they were speaking as if you weren't there. "How come you're here? And not at the Main house?" Shigure asked puzzled. "Let's talk in the other roo-" suddenly, the roof caved in. "ehhhh!" screamed the unnamed girl. "My poor house!" Shigure yelled dramatically. 'wth!' you thought 'what happened!' a boy came rushing down the stairs staring at the caved in roof confusedly. He had a handsome face with purple/greyish eyes and mouse grey hair that had been unevenly cut on both sides. The smoke cleared away to rev reveal... (Me: CLIFFGANGER! Again! Sorry it was short but you finally found Shigure. And u met that cute grey haired boy ^^. so you should be happy! Well bye byee number 5 will be posted soon, promise!)


	5. Chapter 5

Fruits basket wwyff ep. 5

The smoke cleared to reveal...

a boy about your age. His orangey-red eyes gleamed with determination. His orange hair rustled slightly in the light wind that was coming through the roof. He stared at the grey haired boy with sureness and determination. "Yuki! Todays the day I defeat you!" he yelled holding up a fist. The one who you figured to be Yuki smirked and rolled his purple eyes. The threatener lunged at Yuki. "yuki! Kyo!" Screamed the girl that led you here. Yuki dodged the attack, then turned and punched the guy you assumed to be Kyo sending him through the wall and into the back yard. "Oh! Is Kyo going to be alright?" the burnet asked taking a step towards the him. "Oh yaa he'll be fine, the only thing that's hurt is his ego." shigure said. "Anyways, so Hanako, what are you doing here?" "Oh, I came here to talk with you about sometime the occurred" you replied unemotionally "eh? You were looking for him?" "Yes I was" you looked at her " and i thank you for bringing me here!" You said without smiling. "well come on then we can talk in this room" he said walking towards an open door. He closed the door once you two were inside. "so how did you manage to convince Akito to let you leave the Sohma estate?" he asked seriously. "I didn't I ran away, we had an argument. A big one." you said nonchalantly. "About what?" "A girl named Toruh Honda. Akito wants to erase her memories because he thinks that she is interfering with the family. He thinks that she is weakening his hold on the family." You explained "that idiot" shigure muttered. "I've never met Toruh but, from what I hear she's an amazing girl and that she trying to help the Sohma family" you said. "ahhahahhaha!" shigure laughed "huh? What's so funny?" you demanded. "it's funny how you think that you've never met her, when really she's already helped you. She brought you here you know." your eyes widened "that girl is Toruh Honda?" you asked shocked. "mhmm she sure is" shigure said smiling. There was a moment of silence before shigure sniffed loudly "what is the discussing smell!" then he looked at you and you sweater (remember you found it in a wet alley way so it really stinks) "oh its probably this" you said indicating the oversized sweater " i found it in the alley way" shigure looked at you in discust "maybe you should take a bath and change in to some clean clothes" he said plugging his nose. "Ill go get you some, you can borrow some of Toruh's" "thank you" you bowed. Shigure led you to the bath and left you with some clean clothes. (the end. Forever. Just kidding! But I really wish you guys would message me more :( I feel so lonely :'(. Next one will be out soon)


	6. Chapter 6

Fruits basket wwyff ep 6

While you were in the bath you could barely hear faint voices. "So who is she? "Asked one voice. A guy's voice. "Well..." you herd shigure's distinct voice reply. "She's a Sohma..." "We know that already" said a slightly annoyed voice. "You've gone to see Akito many times, Yuki." shigure said "did you ever notice the white bird the is always perched on his shoulder or finger?" "hmm come to think of it yes I have" Yuki's gentle voice answered "you don't mean to say...?" yuki asked surprised. "So she's the bird zodiac?" a girl's voice asked. 'Toruh' you thought 'Toruh Honda, she's the reason i even had a fight with Akito in the first place' you thought silently 'No I can't blame her for anything. She's helped the Sohmas' so much' "yes, see is Toruh, her name is Hanako" Shigure said "But she wasn't always a zodiac" " what do you mean she wasn't always?" Toruh asked curiously "well," Shigure said seriously. "The former and original bird Zodiac was Kereno Sohma" you felt hot tears start to swell up in your eyes at the mention of his name. "She and him were in love. Very deeply in love" Shigure said dead serous. "They had known each other since they were born; they were the best of friends and the deepest lovers. They could even hug, because for some strange reason that still remains a mystery, the Sohmas' curse didn't work on her it was like she was immune to it or something." "Immune to it?" Toruh asked "yes, she could hug any male Sohma that was cursed and they wouldn't transform" Shigure answered "Anyways, so they had gone for a walk together and a car swerved off the road and smashed into Kereno." there was a gasp probably from Toruh. "He died in her arms later that day" Shigure continued "And strangely enough the curse was passed on to Hanako. Nobody knows why." you herd light sobbing "it's so sad" Toruh cried. The rest of them were silent.


	7. Chapter 7

Fryits basket wwyff ep 7

You were still in the bath. All you could hear were the sounds of Toruh crying. You felt your own warm tears craw slowly down your face. You cried silently. Your heart ached. It felt like someone was stabbing you in the heart, the pain was a shock to you. You had been so numb this past year. You haven't felt pain like this since Kereno was in your arms sucking in his last few breaths as he tried desperately to tell you how important you were to him. You remembered the day clearly, almost as if it was only yesterday.

You and Kereno had just been walking to the beach that was nearby. "What's this beach like?" you asked clutching his arm, since you had never been before. "well, it's beautiful, almost as stunning as you" you blushed crimson and smiled going on you tippy toes to give him a light buy passionate kiss you the lips he smiled cheekily "When did I ever say you could do that?" he asked cocking his head to the left. You pretended to pout, letting go of his arm and crossing them. You had stopped walking so you were behind him now. He stopped just ahead of you and smiled back at you " you know im kidding, i love you so mu-" suddenly out of no were a car swerved hitting him and smashing him violently into the fence "Kereno!" you screamed salty tears streaming down you face. "No!" you ran towards him. Sirens sounded in the background. "Kereno!" you kneeled beside him "no. no! NO!" you cried." Ha- hana, Hanako." he choked blood coming out of his mouth. "I- I love you so-" he coughed out some blood "much" he gasped for air "No Kereno! I love you to much! You can't go! Don't leave me! I can't live without you!" you screamed embraceing his dying body for the last time. "You are the most important person in the world to me" he choked out through the blood. "Promise m-me..." more blood came out. Big wet tears ran down your face. " pro- promise me t-that y-y-you..." he gasped. "No don't leave me!" you desperately held onto him as if you could keep him from dying. He looked into your eyes one last time. His blood covered hand reached up and touched you face gently. "Hana-k-ko, I l-love y-you" he sputtered "I love you to! I love you so much!" you felt his chest stop moving. Your heart throbbed. " Kereno?" No answer "Kereno!" you screamed in pain and sadness. Your whole chest hurt it felt as if someone had ripped it open and snatched you heart out. You looked at his bloody covered face once more before everything started to fade.


	8. Chapter 8

Fruits basket wwyff ep 8

You got out of the bath and dressed yourself in the borrowed clothes from Toruh. Your heart throbbed. You clutched it, closing your eyes. After a while the pain dulled to a light ache. You opened the bathroom door. Everyone stared at you with sad sympathetic eyes. You looked away; you didn't want to start crying again. You walked out the door without a second glance. Staring at the descending sun, you were reminded of how you and Kereno always use to sit on the roof and watch the sun disappear behind the mountains. You missed watching the stars appear with him. You heart started to sting again. You clutched it with both hands gasping at the sudden pain. "Does it hurt?" Asked a voice from behind you. "Your heart I mean." Shigure walked over to you to stand at your side. He peered at you pain stricken face "Yes" you gasped on the verge of crying again "it hurts very much" you snapped, large wet tears stared to flow freely down your face. You felt a pair of warm arms wrap protectively around you. "It'll be ok" Shigure whispered, resting his chin on top of your head. You sobbed into his warm comforting chest. You two stayed like that until your tears dried up. "Come on lets go in" said Shigure gently "ok" You muttered. The two of you walked to the door, he opened the door and held it open for you, allowing you in first. After taking one last glance at the darkening sky you entered the warm house. Shigure set up a bed for you on the ground in Toruh's room. She didn't mind at all, she actually suggested you sleep in there. As soon as your body hit the futon you fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Fruits basket wwyff ep 9

"Hanako." a voice said unemotionally from behind you. You turned around to see Akito standing there. "I would like you to come live with me."He said looking straight at you. "It would be better for you" He said reaching up and stroking your tear stained cheek gently. "Ok" you said looking down "good, I'll help you move in." he said walking with you towards Kereno and yours house. The two of you worked for the whole day moving all of your stuff into his place. Akito helped you pack away all of Kereno's possessions into boxes and stored them away. After a month of living with him, you got into the habit of staying in your Zodiac (bird) form most of the time. Being in your bird form helped you think and it made your heart ache less. You always perched yourself on Akito's shoulders or finger were he would stroke you gently with the back of his finger. You rarely ever transformed into human, only when you two were alone. Hatori, the Sohma family's' doctor and seahorse Zodiac, visited often to check on Akito and you. He did everything he could for you. You had only met him once in human form, it was when you were with Kereno, you had fallen and scraped your knee badly in the family's' private garden. He was very kind. Shigure visited sometimes to, not often though. Other than that you guys didn't get much visitors. "Hanako..." Akito murmured as he gently stroked your snow white feathers. He placed you on the bird feeder, were you pecked up some seeds. He watched you silently. There was a loud knock. "Come in" yelled Akito his eyes still on you. The large door opened. Hatori entered. "ohh, it's you, Hatori." Akito said nonchalantly. You flew off, landing on a nearby cherry blossom's branch. Akito sat down as Hatori checked him...

You opened your eyes. Looking at the celling in Toruh's room. You sighed and tiredly rolled of the futon. You quickly threw on some of Toruh's clothes. bYou dragged your feet through the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was empty. You glanced at the clock: 10:00.' Yuki, Kyo and Toruh must have already left for school' you thought. You fried up some eggs for breakfast. Then you went to search for Shigure.


	10. Chapter 10

Fruits basket Wwyff ep 10

After about 10 minutes of searching for Shigure you finally found him. He was in the back garden typing on his laptop (he's a writer). "Shigure" you greeted him sitting on the deck beside him. The wood was warm from basking in the sun all morning. "ahh, Hanako" he smiled taking his eyes of his laptop to look at you. "I have something to tell you" "What is it?" "I have enrolled you as a student _(I don't know the name of their school :P), it's the same school that Yuki, kyo and Toruh go to". Shigure said his eyes back on the computer screen. It was silent for a moment. He peeked at you through the corner of his eyes to see your reaction. (You can decide on your reaction) Well whatever you said after that he went back to typing and you went to go explore their big garden. You walked along the dirt path through it. It was beautiful; there were many varieties of flowers, lilies (in the pond), daisies, roses etc. After a while the road turned to old brick. And the flower beds disappeared to be replaced by emerald grass. Cherry blossom trees lined either side of the path; their pedals littered the ground like leaves in the fall. The sounds to be herd was the faint song of a bluebird in the distance and the light rustle of the leaves on the trees. You gasped. This place was breath taking. You looked ahead, spotting a small cottage further down the path. You started towards it. When you finally reached the cottage, you spotted a small herd of deer (is that what you call a group of them?) You stopped to admire there elegance for a moment. A young one frolicked freely around its mother. The mother simply continued to graze on the lush grass. The buck looked up his eyes watching you cautiously. He made a grunting sound then continued to graze quietly. You turn towards the cottage again, opening its door. It made a loud creaking sound causing the deer to suddenly jump of. Inside there was only one room and almost no furniture, only two benches, a long low table and a wardrobe. The table was placed in the middle of the room; it was so long that it stretched half way across the room. On it there was an assortment of candles. It seemed to be some kind of meditation place. It smelt musty, probably from years of neglect, and everything had a thick layer of dust covering it. You wandered over to the wardrobe, dusting of its handles and opening it. a hug cloud of dust came out, clouding around you. You coughed and rubbed your eyes to rid them of the dust. Once the dust had cleared you peered inside it. Inside there were more candles, some yoga mats, a blanket, a lighter, 2 bowls and a little pale purple glass box. You picked up the box gently and carefully examined it. You couldn't see what was inside because the glass wasn't seeing through, and you couldn't find a way to open it. Sighing you placed it back on the shelf in the wardrobe, but you didn't place it back on the shelf properly and it slipped of and smashed on the floor. You jumped back in surprise. The glass littered the floor, but there was something else there to. Something shiny. You crouched over the glass, and picked up the shiny object. It was a necklace, its chain was silver and there was a light purple-pink crystal pendant on it. It was beautiful. You hung it around your neck. Then you glanced at your watch. Your eyes widened you've been out here for 4 hours. You hurried back to shigure's with the necklace still securely around your neck. When you arrived back at Shigure's the door was wide open. You walked in, seeing Shigure sitting at the table still typing on his laptop. You were about to apologies for being gone so long when the door opened; "We're home" came Kyo's voice as he entered the house. He looked really pissed. "So how was your fist day, Kyo-Kyo?" Shigure asked cheerfully. Kyo glared daggers at him "Shut up" he said running up the stairs to his room. "Kyo..." You herd Toruh say reaching out her hand. "He'll be fine" Shigure said faceing his computer again. "oh yaa, I almost forgot, you guys haven't been properly introduced!" Shigure said standing up. "Well that's Yuki, The rat Zodiac." Shigure said gesturing at Yuki. Yuki smiled at you politely. "That's Toruh" He said gesturing at her. She smiled. "and that idiot that just stormed up stairs is Kyo, the cat Zodiac." then you introduced yourself… (you can decide how you did that, cuz I'm too lazy :P) "Nice to meet you" Yuki replied with a sweet polite smile. "You to" you said bowing.


End file.
